Breakout of the Shinobi World
by jiraiya-worshipper
Summary: Uzumaki Naruto, now a jounin and former Anbu captain has decided to become a sensei to three genin. However Akatsuki is planning something, the question is what?
1. Prologue

This is my first fic, felt bored so I thought I would give it a try, plot is made up by me and so are OC. Of course though all Naruto related things in this fic doesn't belong to me, it belongs to Kishimoto Masashi. This fic is set just after the time skip, everything in the manga has happened up until now. Naruto has returned for about 6 months, been promoted to jounin through troublesome tests by Tsunade and is an Anbu captain.

Oh well, hope you like it, critics welcome to review. (I don't mind flames; it tells me if I've gone crazy with the story XD)

* * *

**

* * *

**

_Somewhere unknown to the shinobi world is the Akatsuki lair. Deep within 9 S-ranked criminals from various hidden villages can be found._

"_Zetsu, you are on watch for the duration of this meeting," said the Akatsuki leader Pein._

"_Understood."_

"_Itachi, what information do you have on the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and his mentor?" queried Pein. _

"_Uzumaki Naruto left Konoha 1 year ago as apprentice to Jiraiya-sama, one of the legendary sannin. What I have gathered is that Jiraiya-sama is training Naruto to be able to fight at Jounin level, and how to gain more control over the Kyuubi. Naruto should return to Konoha within the next 2 years. Kisame and I shall moniter him until his return; however we may be hindered by Jiraiya-sama."_

"_Will he be difficult to deal with after his training?" asked Pein._

"_At this point in time, I think it will not, but if we attacked him now we would fail while he is under Jiraiya-sama's protection," replied Itachi._

"_And will our plan be able to work once he has returned?"_

"_Yes," the Uchiha replied._

_Upon hearing this the other shinobi in the room smirked, save for a couple._

"_Very well, we shall continue as planned," said Pein, "Itachi and Kisame know what they must do, as does Sasori and Deidara. Zetsu shall head to his village and begin preparations. Hidan and Kakuzu as well as Konan and I shall go to our respective positions."_

"_Understood" replied the 8 other shinobi and darted from the room. _

"_Soon our visions shall be realized," muttered the Leader of Akatsuki._

* * *

Sorry this 1st chapter is a bit short, it is only the prologue, and prologues are USUALLY a lot shorter than chapters, so don't worry! 

Hope you enjoyed, any reviews welcome.


	2. Chapter 1

Ok, this is Chapter one of the story, hope you enjoy.

I don't own Naruto etc. as I stated in the prologue. This is set 6 months after Naruto's return. So Naruto is 15 years old. Or 16? O well, I'll make him 15.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Naruto, Anbu and Genins. **

**Fire Country, Hidden Village of Konoha.**

Early morning sunlight streamed through the window of a small and rather dusty apartment belonging to a snoring Uzumaki Naruto. The apartment, dusty from years of neglect, only contained a minimal of items. A photograph lay on the bedside table; a worn looking bag lay on the ground forgotten, and the kitchen cupboards only held 50 cups of 3 minute ramen. Well, that wasn't a lot for the ramen addicted blonde. As Naruto peacefully snored on an orange frog appeared at the window, carrying a message scroll for Naruto. The frog crept to Naruto's ear, and after screeching at the top of its voice left the scroll and carried on his way. A disturbed and irritable Naruto regretfully woke from his slumber and wondered what the scroll was about. He shrugged off his sleepiness and opened up the scroll.

"What the hell does Ero-sennin want now?" wondered an annoyed Naruto, "I just got back from an Anbu mission last night."

_Naruto_

_Tsunade has requested an urgent meeting with you. You better report to her ASAP, otherwise you may lose the ability to have children for the rest of your lifetime. _Naruto gulped at this thought. _Oh and I've already been talking to her about how you want to change status. _

_Jiraiya_

Naruto closed up the scroll, changed and darted over to the hokage tower.

Jeez, what does she want now? Naruto wondered as he crashed through the Hokage's office window.

"Naruto, WHAT HAVE I SAID ABOUT USING THE DOOR! THAT'S THE 36TH TIME THIS MONTH!!!" Tsunade shouted as she angrily punched her desk out of the door and knocked the jounin guard unconscious.

"Eh he he he, you look lovely today Tsunade baa-

"SHUT IT!"

A now very pale Naruto timidly asked her what she wanted in the first place.

"Sit down Naruto," Tsunade said.

"O-ok, Tsunade Baa- I MEAN TSUNADE-SAMA," as she shot a dangerous look at him.

"SHIZUNE!"

"YES TSUNADE-SAMA, IS IT URGENT?" asked Shizune as she bounded in with a stack of books.

"Yes Shizune it is, I need you to get me some sake."

Shizune sweat dropped at this, but quickly left upon seeing Tsunade's temple start to throb.

"Good! Now that that's organized, I have something important to ask you, Naruto on your last Anbu Mission, what exactly happened, and what makes you want to resign? The mission was a complete success and it was your first as captain." She asked.

"Tsunade-baachan, I would rather not say, and I have decided to resign. I wish to have my own genin team, rather than continuing with Anbu missions." He answered.

"What about your team members Naruto? They will not-

"I have already told them about this, and I have requested to have my second in command Neji, to take over my position as captain. Lee and Sakura-chan have accepted this as well."

"Alright, I accept your request, but I would like to know why Naruto!"

"Sorry Baa-chan, but I can't talk about it." Murmured Naruto.

"Fine, you can go now Naruto, I will have your genin team ready by tomorrow."

"Thanks Tsunade Baa-chan!"

"Whatever brat!, Go! I have to do paper work, and where the hell is Shizune with my Sake!" She exclaimed.

Naruto, realizing the all her paperwork was in a heap with the jounin outside, began to creep away while she searched for some sake.

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar.**

"Your finally here Naruto!" said Iruka, "Its my treat, so next time try to come on time."

"Yes, Yes Iruka-sensei, I just had a meeting with Tsunade baa-chan," replied Naruto.

"Naruto, jeez you shouldn't call our hokage that! Last time you said that she blamed me….." he said while remembering back to that horrible night.

"Iruka-sensei are you going to treat me or what?"

"Yes but-"

"Hey old man 12 bowls of miso ramen and a side of beef!"

"Of course!" replied old man Ichiraku.

"Naruto let me-"

"SO Iruka-sensei, have you and Tsunade prepared a genin team for me?" he asked.

"Yes Naruto I-"

"YOSH! NOW I HAVE MY OWN GENIN TEAM!" shouted a proud Naruto.

"NARUTO!!!!!" yelled a now annoyed Iruka.

"What?"

"Naruto, have you decided on how you're going to test them tomorrow?"

"Oh, yeah, I forgot that part, he he he," Naruto said while scratching his head.

"You've hardly changed at all have you?" sighed Iruka.

"OF COURSE I HAVE! I was an Anbu captain and I've grown a lot taller over the past 3 years!"

"Naruto, you ba- WHAT??? He shouted as he saw the 12 bowls put in front of Naruto.

"What Iruka-sensei? You said it was you're treat!" while happily stuffing his face with ramen.

"Jeez Naruto, you really haven't changed," he sighed again.

**Hokage Tower, Next Morning.**

Naruto jumped across the rooftops and smashed through the hokage's office window again.

"Naruto, WOULD YOU USE THE DOOR AND STOP USING THE WINDOW LIKE THAT PERVERTED OLD MAN!" roared Tsunade.

"Y-y-yes Tsunade-sama! For-forgive me!" Naruto timidly replied.

"YOU BETTER! Now that that's done and over with, Naruto I have your genin team waiting at the academy as you asked, but there are some others who would like to talk to you before they go on a mission." She said.

"Really? Who?" he asked.

"Enter."

Neji, Lee and Sakura entered the room, followed by Kiba.

"Hey guys! And Kiba too! So you're the captain now Neji?" naruto asked.

Neji nodded curtly and Sakura replied "And our new team member is Kiba, we'll still miss you though Naruto, good luck with your genin team!"

"Thanks Sakura-chan! Hope your mission goes well!" I gotta go, so I'll see you all when you come back! See ya!" Naruto said as he leapt out of the broken window and headed in the direction of the academy.

"Wait," Tsunade said as the 4 jounin were about to leave.

"What is it hokage-sama?" asked Neji.

"Do any of you know why Naruto quit?"

Neji, Sakura and Lee nodded with Kiba looking slightly confused.

"Can you tell me why?"

"Sorry Tsunade-sama, but Naruto asked us to keep this private for the moment," replied Neji and Sakura and Lee agreed with him.

"Very well, you may go, and good luck with your first mission as Anbu, Kiba," she said as the 4 darted out of the broken window.

_Naruto, why did you quit?_ Tsunade wondered in thought while pulling out a sake bottle.

**Ninja Academy.**

_Naruto, where the hell are you? Please don't take up Kakashi's late habits thought Iruka._

"Iruka-Sensei, when is our new sensei arriving?" asked a eager looking genin. The other 2 genin in the room asked as well.

"He should be here any minute, as ninja you must be patient!" Iruka replied.

"Sensei, you've been saying that for the past 3 hours," one of the genin said.

Iruka's eye began to twitch in annoyance at this, but was saved as Naruto smashed through the window and landed right in front of Iruka blocking him from the genin's view.

"Right so are you three waiting for the new sensei?" asked Naruto.

"Yes!" the three replied.

"Good! Meet me at training ground 3 ASAP!"

"Um ok," said the three genin as they left the room with disturbed looks on their faces.

"Naruto, USE THE DOOR NEXT TIME AND DON'T BLOCK ME OUT!" shouted an extremely pissed Iruka, but Naruto was already leaving out the window and leaving Iruka behind.

_Next time I see him I'm gonna tie him down and force him to watch me eat miso ramen! _

**Training Ground 3.**

Naruto lay hidden in the bushes as he saw his new genin team gather there, all looking impatient. After about 30 minutes he decided to go and join his team, and was greeted by a long stream of complaints.

"SENSEI YOUR LATE!!!!," all three of them whined

"Shut it, I was busy you see, I was hmm lets see……AH I was helping Tsunade baa-chan with the err filing!" finished an incredibley lame Naruto.

The 3 students stood in shock. The couldn't find what was more…shocking, their sensei calling the hokage 'baa-chan' or the fact that he just made up an incredibly lame excuse.

"Well, I don't really care about your personal life, I just need to know your names and what you specialize in," said Naruto.

The girl on the left spoke first.

"I'm Tanaka Misaki, I specialize in weaponry and am also interested in medical jutsu's." (a/n I'm keeping it Japanese format, eg. Last name 1st and 1st name 2nd) She had long dark blue hair and blue eyes, she wore a black vest and black ninja pants, with a lot of holsters and pockets for ninja equipment. She also had quite a pretty yet confident look.

"Hyuuga Izumi, taijutsu and doujutsu (eye techniques)" replied the 2nd genin. She had black short and messy hair and the mysterious hyuuga eyes. She wore a large grey coat and long grey pants, Naruto suspected the cloak was filled with various ninja weapons and scrolls. She had a deadly look about her.

"Hyuuga eh? Don't expect special treatment," said Naruto.

"I don't, I am a branch member," she replied coldly.

"Good, you next," he indicated to the last genin.

"I'M MOTO HIROSHI SIR! AND MY DREAM, NO MY AMBITION, NO MY-"

"I said just your name and what you specialize in," said an amused Naruto.

"I'M VERY SORRY SIR, PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I SPECIALISE IN NINJUTSU AND TAIJUTSU! BUT I WANT TO BE COME AN ALLRO -"

"Just be quiet."

"YES SIR," shouted a proud looking Hiroshi.

Hiroshi had grayish hair, which reminded Naruto of Kakashi, but had green eyes, and bore a look of great excitement. He wore a blue jacket and blue shorts. Both girls wore their forehead protector on their jacket sleeves, and Hiroshi wore his on his forehead.

_Hmm no genjutsu users eh? _

"Ok now that that's over with, lets see if you're going to become genin or not," said Naruto.

"WHAT!!!!" yelled Misaki and Hiroshi, Izumi just looked pissed.

"I hope ya didn't think that being able to make a bunshin (clone) would make you official ninja, that academy test was just to see if your worthy, I shall test you to see if you're good enough," Naruto said to the now horrified looking genins.

"W-WHAT ARE WE TESTED ON S-SIR?" yelled Hiroshi.

"Alright, that's the spirit!" grinned an evil looking Naruto, "I have two scrolls here, one earth and one heaven scroll, your first task is to be able to find the earth scroll somewhere in this training area, you must find it within an hour, I shall carry the heaven scroll with me, after one of you has the earth scroll you have 2 hours to try and get it off me," explained Naruto as he put the heaven scroll away in his pouch.

"Easy," said the Hyuuga.

"Oh yeah, also the one who doesn't have a scroll at the end fails, and has to return to the academy," continued Naruto, "AND don't forget to give your best, otherwise I can't be bothered with you and I'll head to Ichiraku ramen instead."

The three genin now looked worried at the thought of one of them failing.

"UNDERSTOOD SIR-SENSEI!" shouted Hiroshi, and the other two simply nodded.

"Alright I have already hidden the earth scroll, so go and find it."

The 3 genin looked surprised that he had already hidden the earth scroll, but then hurriedly went off to find the earth scroll. A guilty grin appeared on Naruto's face.

"I sorta stole the idea from the chunin exams, and Anko lent me the scrolls, so hopefully they won't open the earth scroll."

_Oh well, now for some reading, _Naruto thought as he pulled out Ero-sennin's make-out tactics book.

* * *

Ok that's the 1st chapter done, all reviews welcome! O and if I made an error with something other than spelling please tell me. Its much appreciated!

* * *


	3. Chapter 2

**Yo! ok this is chapter 2! not much to say, soz for the late update, been ill TT **

**oh and thanks to the reviewer and also to those who added this story as fav. story, alerts etc.**

**Disclaimer: i dont own naruto, but i own oc's and plot **

**

* * *

**

**Konoha Training Ground 3.**

Tanaka Misaki, Hyuuga Izumi and Moto Hiroshi raced in different directions, jumping from tree to tree frantically searching for the hidden earth scroll. Izumi suddenly stopped and jumped down to the forest floor away from the other two and activated her Byakugan. She quickly scanned the forest floor for the scroll and sighted it under a very large rock. Running over to the rock she used the gentle fist style and smashed it. She found the scroll, opened it and nearly screamed when Iruka appeared.

"What the HELL?" he half shouted.

"S-Sensei, what are you doing here?" she asked timidly.

"I could ask the same about you! How on the earth did you manage to summon me here? I was in the middle of teaching a class!"

"Um well, I was, um meant to get the earth scroll um its part of my jounin sensei's genin exam," she replied shakily.

"Oh, I see, jeez Naruto you cheapskate! You're lucky this isn't the chunin exams! If it was I would have knocked you out for three days, oh well, I have to get back to the academy," said Iruka and then he disappeared leaving a very disturbed Izumi behind.

Misaki and Hiroshi were frantically searching through the forest together for the earth scroll. Hiroshi began searching down on the ground, looking much like a dog while Misaki looked up in the trees-until a kunai nearly cut her head off.

"Yo!" shouted an amused looking Naruto.

"S-SENSEI! YOU COULD'VE KILLED ME!" Misaki shouted angrily.

"Relax, erm what was your name again?" Naruto asked looking a bit embarrassed.

"Its MISAKI sensei! And why did you stop our search?" she asked.

"Yea why Sensei?" butted in Hiroshi who had just realized what happened.

"Cause the Hyuuga already found the earth scroll, and you two were too slow, so hurry up and back to the training field," said Naruto as he poofed away.

Misaki and Hiroshi looked dumbstruck as they began to tread back to the training field.

The two left the forest and onto the clearing finding a troubled looking Hyuuga and Naruto reading "Make-out Tactics".

"Finally here huh? Well you all fail the 1st test." He said lazily.

"WHAT?????" shouted the three in unison.

"You failed it, didn't ya hear?"

"BUT WHY SENSEI? Izumi-san found the earth scroll!" whined Hiroshi.

"Only two of you used teamwork, blame it on the Hyuuga for going off on her own," said Naruto not looking up from his book. He then quickly jumped up as he felt a killing intent behind him.

"Ok then lets begin test 2!" said Naruto with his back to the extremely pissed Izumi.

"All ya gotta do is get this scroll," he said as he held up the heaven scroll, "in the next hour, GO!"

All three quickly jumped and hid themselves, well except the Hyuuga.

"Hmm? Whats up with you?" Naruto asked Izumi.

"I'm going to get that scroll from you and prove that I am strong!" she shouted.

"Really? That's nice, you do that," he replied.

Izumi's eye twitched and she went into the Hyuuga taijutsu stance.

"Byakugan!" she shouted as her byakugan was activated.

"Juken," (gentle fist) she muttered.

Naruto who wasn't paying attention to any of this continued reading his book, and disappeared in a cloud of smoke when she attempted to hit his chest.

"Oy, you troublesome girl! Stop trying to distract me! I wanna find out what happens next," Naruto said to the vein-popping Hyuuga.

"Hakke Rokujuyon Sho," (Eight Divination Sixty-Four Palms) she said as she assumed a stance. Suddenly she was in front of Naruto and began her technique.

"Two Strike, four strike, eight strike, sixteen strike, thirty two strike, sixty four palm strike!" she shouted in sequence.

She jumped back panting slightly with a smile looking at the mangled Naruto.

"Heh are you really a jounin? Path-"

"Obviously I am, baka!" Naruto replied from up in a tree, still reading his book.

"What the hell?" I HIT ALL YOUR TENKETSU'S! (chakra points) YOU SHOULD BE-"

Kage bunshins don't die, baka they disappear.""

"But it should've been destroyed-"

"On Impact?"

'Yes and STOP INTERUPTING-"

"Like this?"

Izumi looked like she could kill something very soon.

"Jeez relax, you got 40 minutes to get the scroll," Naruto said lazily.

"Damn it…" Izumi said as she hid in the trees.

Misaki and Hiroshi were looking extremely troubled from how strong their sensei was.

"This is unfair, his strength is impossible!" whined Misaki.

"Misaki-san! I have an idea!" said Hiroshi.

"YOU do?" she wondered aloud.

"YUP! Now listen close…." He said as he whispered in her ear.

Naruto continued reading his book, he didn't seem to be interested in much else.

Suddenly a volley of kunai and shuriken were being thrown for the bushes towards him. All weapons hit their target, until the target turned into a pile of logs.

_Damn! Replication! _Misaki thought.

"NOW MISAKI!" yelled Hiroshi as the two bounded out of the bushes weaving in a zig zag, kunai in hand.

"STOP!" shouted Naruto.

Both of them stopped in their tracks.

'Wh-Why Sensei?" they stammered.

"Who said you should listen to your enemy?" he said, "YOSH, now for my ultimate technique!"

"BUT SENSEI, YOU'RE A JOUNIN! WE CAN'T-

"Shut it! This is punishment for listening to your enemy before the test is over, Tajuu Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" (mass shadow clones) he yelled as 200 replicas appeared.

"Crap! There is no way can take that many on!" Misaki shouted.

"OIROIKE NO JUTSU!" (SEXY TECHNIQUE!)

All the clones turned into naked girls. Both Misaki and Hiroshi looked dumbfounded. Then, unable to hold it any longer Misaki ran away yelling something about perverts. Hiroshi, still there, sporting a nosebleed managed to not fall unconscious.

"Oh? Hiroshi-kun! You haven't fallen yet?" The female Naruto's called out.

"Eh I um Me like No wait-

"Hatake Kakashi's ultimate technique! Konoha's hidden taijutsu! SENNIN GOROSHI! (thousand years of pain)" shouted Naruto who had snuck behind and rammed his two fingers in Hiroshi's ass. The look on Hiroshi's face at this time was a mix of pure surprise and pure pain as he sailed through the air and landed into the bushes next to a nosebleeding Misaki. The clones disappeared and Naruto stood there with his book as he continued reading.

"Oy, 10 minutes left!" he called out casually.

Misaki and Hiroshi groaned, but were then confronted by the Hyuuga.

"Listen, I have come to the conclusion that we can only get the bells if we work together," she said, with a look of regret, "If we attack at once we should get them."

"Tch, fine, but I'm only agreein' since we only got 10 minutes left," said Hiroshi.

"Agreed," Misaki said.

"5 Minutes!" Naruto called out, boredom in his voice.

"KATON: RYUUKA NO JUTSU! (Fire release, Dragon Fire Technique) shouted Hiroshi from the bushes as a large fire ball in the shape of a dragon charged towards Naruto.

"C-Rank technique huh? Not bad at all" he said as he easily dodged it.

"Fuubaku Houin!" ( Sealed bomb, square formation, a/n basically a c-rank capture technique)

"What? Damn, they're better than I thought!" exclaimed Naruto.

"Heh, we got ya now sensei,!" panted an exhausted Hiroshi, "Finish it Izumi-san!"

"JUKEN!" yelled as she hit the captured Naruto, ' I have the bells-

Suddenly Naruto and the bells disappeared in smoke.

"No way! Shadow clone!" Hiroshi yelled

"Damn," Misaki said as she released the seal and fell exhausted.

"Yo!" Naruto called from the top of a tree.

"Sensei!" the three exclaimed.

"Well ya pass! You make a good team if you bother to work together. If it was a genin or maybe a chunin in that trap you would've won," he explained, "Well congrats! You're my first genin team! Lets go get ramen, my treat."

The three looked a bit stunned as he walked away, then Hiroshi fell over.

"Hmm? Whoops, Izumi-san, take Hiroshi to the hospital, he probably has minor chakra exhaustion after using a high c-rank technique," said Naruto looking back.

'Y-Yes Sensei," she replied nodding curtly, then sprinted away with Hiroshi on her back.

"Oy! Meet me at Ichiraku's after!" he yelled after Izumi.

"Ok then lets go Misaki!" he said happily.

**Ichiraku Ramen Bar**

"See ya tomorrow! 7 am at the hokage's office!" called Naruto as the three left for home from the ramen bar.

"So Naruto, how did it go?" asked Kakashi who was sitting next to him.

"Not as bad as I thought, the Hyuuga has good stamina and good taijutsu, Misaki displayed some above average weapon techniques and a low C-rank technique and Hiroshi used a high C-rank fire style technique, which was quite impressive, apart from the fact he got minor chakra depletion." Naruto explained.

"Heh, interesting Naruto, good luck with them, Oh and I'll be going on a mission tomorrow with Gai's team, TenTen is unable to go for some reason so I'll be taking her place. I should be back in a couple of days." Said Kakashi.

"Ok then Kakashi-sensei, have fun! Though I wish my former ANBU team was here, or Lee, I like to spar sometimes with them," sighed Naruto.

"Hey, you should be training your new team and helping them on missions you know," said kakashi.

"Yea I guess, well I'll see ya later Kakashi-sensei, I'm going back home."

"Bye Naruto," replied Kakashi as he went back to his drink.

**Naruto's apartment **

Naruto sighed as he sat down on his bed, looking at the picture of team 7.

"Sasuke,' he muttered, "I wish you were still here."

He sighed again and then lay down and began to snore loudly.

**Hokage's office**

"You do know you have to have your sensei for a mission right?" Tsunade asked the new genin team.

'Yes Hokage-sama! It's just that, well we don't know where Naruto-sen-

At that moment Naruto crashed through the window.

"Yo Tsunade baa-chan!" Naruto exclaimed, "I've come for a D-rank missi-

"Uzumaki Naruto, STOP USING THE GOD DAMN WINDOW!" she roared as she punched her desk out of the office knocking the unsuspecting jounin guard unconscious. The three genin looked livid.

"So-sorry Tsunade ba- I mean eh Hokage-sama!" he stammered, "Ano, do you have mission ready?"

"Yes I do," she replied, temple still throbbing dangerously, "Shizune! Get me the scroll of D-ranks!"

"Hai Tsunade-sama! Its here, I've outlined suitable missions for the new team!" Shizune replied as she ran in.

"Good, here baka take these an go," Tsunade said as she handed him a small scroll.

"Thanks Tsunade baa- er I mean Tsunade-sama," he quickly said as he saw her eye twitch.

Naruto quickly left who was followed by his genins, and stepped over the unconscious guard and left to training ground 3.

**Training Ground 3**

'Yosh! Before we get started on the missions for today I want to see what nature affinity you have." Said Naruto.

"YES SENSEI! I UNDERSTAND SENSEI! I WILL DO MY-

"Shut up Hiroshi, I haven't finished explaining,"

'YES SENSEI IM VERY-

"Hiroshi,' said Naruto danger in his voice, a bit annoyed Hiroshi was once again all over-eager, "All ya need to do is mold some chakra into this piece of paper, then I can tell you what your affinity is.'

"Understood sensei!" the three replied in unison.

"Good! Now here you go…"

**Close to the Hidden Waterfall Village**

"Oy Kakuzu, damn it hurry up! I'm fucking sick of waiting for ya to finish your money business!" yelled Hidan as Kakuzu was completing a deal with bounty hunters.

"Forgive the idiot over their, he can be impatient at times," Kakuzu said to the bounty hunter, " Here is the man you wanted, dead , so I want my 300,000 ryu.

'Very well, here's your money, hope to deal again with you sometimes,' replied the man.

"I'm done Hidan, lets begin our mission,"

"Shit, you take ages dude!' Hurry up lets go and I'm getting bloodthirsty!" he said.

"You can hardly talk, idiot you spend 30 minutes worshipping everytime you kill someone," replied Kakuzu.

"Shut up dude, I have to please my god!" he said back.

"Whatever, lets go."

The two walked off in the direction of the Hidden Waterfall Village.

**Near Hidden Grass Village**

"**We're just outside, waiting for orders, damn this is annoying, why the hell did you bring Tobi," **said Zetsu's dark side.

"Tobi is alright, he is a good boy." Said the light side.

"Hey Zetsu-san! I found a little puppy! Can I keep it Zetsu-san? Can I?" shouted a joyful Tobi.

"**Kill it you moron."**

"No Tobi, it may hinder our mission, best to leave it."

"Aww, ok then," Tobi replied sounding disappointed, "Well can I join Akatsuki then? Tobi _is_ a GOOD boy!"

"**Idiot'**

"You can't at the moment, Tobi."

**Near Hidden Sound Village**

"Sasori-sama, the target is near, soon they shall suffer my art hm!" exclaimed Deidara.

"Shut up Deidara, and lets go, I hate making people wait," replied Sasori from inside Hiruko. (his large puppet he stays inside)

"Tch, Very well then, lets go hm" replied Deidara.

**In Fire Country**

"We shall wait here until we receive the message from leader-sama," said Itachi.

"Fine then, we'll have to wait here for a while though, I've put up traps around this place," replied Kisame, "You should put up your genjutsu."

"I have already," he replied.

"Heh, your genjutsu is as good as anything."

**Hidden Village of Rain. **

"Konan, in 7 days give the word to all teams" said Pein.

"Understood," she replied.

"We shall remain here until its time."

* * *

Ok its done! ill get another chap up soon, hopefully! im back at school now so yea TT

all reviews welcome!!!

i also realized you have to use two lines to space a paragraph . ill do that beta next time


End file.
